


You Are My Holiday Gift (AvaLance) (Holiday Calendar)

by TheNetflixGal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Sara Lance - Freeform, avalance au, avalance fluff, avalanceau, holiday calendar 2018, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/pseuds/TheNetflixGal
Summary: Hey! I will be posting the first one shot on December 1st because I will be (trying to) posting one chapter every second day! December 1st - December 25th!This means I'll post on:1st3rd5th7th9th11th13th15th17th19th21st23rd25thAll of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on wattpad (same name of the work)I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGalFollow me on Twitter - Gal_NetflixFollow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGalI’m posting books on wattpad - TheNetflixGal





	1. Chapter 1

This work will include one shots like first kisses, high school au, and just a bunch of AvaLance so what ca go wrong? Well if I don’t post every day but let’s not jinx that should we? 

See the first part on December 1st 2018 and if you start reading this after that date then I wish you happy reading! 

Also! 300 subscribers on YouTube?? What the hell? Btw! I post AvaLance edits on YouTube so feel free to check them out! 

Until next time - Line


	2. Run, Ava, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st December 
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here you have one! 
> 
> Sara is Ava's PT and after a hard training session, something happens that neither one of them will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

****Sara’s POV

 

“Wait for me!” I hear her shout, basically begging for me to slow down. Instead of slowing down and giving her what she wants, I’m increasing my speed and starts running even faster. I’m really looking forward to spring when all the flowers will start to show up, the fresh air, the green grass, the happy children, the beautiful weather and just the feeling of spring that will be flying around in the air. Most of all, I’m looking forward to the early outside runs I will be doing, feeling the fresh air against my skin and the morning sun shining. Spring is my favorite season of the year. Hopefully, Ava will be up to running at 5 in the morning.

 

It doesn’t take long before she is running beside me, she can really catch up fast if she wants to because of her long and strong legs. Damn those legs. 

 

We are about to start our 47th lap when she stops and almost falls to the ground, her balance is bad and she looks exhausted. I might need to stop going so hard on her, after all, she only started working out about 2 months ago and I’m already killing her. I’m looking into her eyes and she is begging me to let her take a break. I’m walking closer to her and sits down beside her on the ground.

 

“Please? Can we go easier, I’m not used to running this fast and definitely not this far,” She asks. I have been her personal trainer for 2 months now and I have never ever noticed how beautiful her eyes are. I’m shaking my head, hoping it will help with getting those thoughts out of my mind,  _ “Sara! Stop thinking like that, she is your student, your responsibility not your girlfriend!”  _ The voice inside my head says but it doesn’t seem to be working as I’m still looking into her eyes.

 

“Ms. Lance, come on! I’ve been running for hours and my legs are like spaghetti,” Her voice pulls me out of my mind and back to our conversation. It is hard to understand and remember what you were talking about if you were stuck in your thoughts instead of taking in the information. After thinking about it for a few seconds I can remember what she said.

 

“Yes, we can take a break and go easier if that is what you want,” I say, trying to avoid eye contact because I'm afraid that if I let myself look into her eyes I will be stuck once again and I can’t risk that happening. 

 

Even if I fought against it, I found myself looking into her eyes. This time, she is looking at something behind me and by the looks of it, she is happy that we are not going to run more today. The smile on her lips is the smile of pure happiness and it’s so adorable and cute, I have no idea why but I’m really happy that she is happy.

 

Ava moves her eyes and I’m trying so hard to look away from her eyes but I can’t, I’m stuck and she is about to find out that I’m staring at her, the big smile I’m wearing on my lips does not make it better. 

 

By my surprise, she isn’t asking what I’m doing or giving me a questioning look. Instead, she looks right into my eyes as well and I can feel the warmth sneaking out from my heart and spreading out all over my body, just like a teenager on Saturdays when they are sneaking out of the house to go to some party. Just that this isn’t on a Saturday, we are not going to a party and neither one of us is a teenager.

 

We spend a few minutes with staring into the other one's eyes and during those minutes I can see the smile she is wearing and I’m certain she can see mine. I didn’t get it before but the things I’ve been thinking and the feelings I’ve been feeling lately, they are all because of  _ her _ , because of Ava. I have never felt this lonely or alone before, not even after Nyssa moved away all those years ago and ended up in Spain. Nyssa and I never talked about that or anything else after she moved and it crushed me. Nyssa was my girlfriend in high school, she was the reason to why I came out and she was and still is one of the best things that ever happened to me and I don’t think I will ever stop loving her. I thought that I have been feeling this way because I haven't seen my sister in a long time but I now realize, I’m feeling this way because when I’m around Ava, I’m feeling safe and at home, but when I come home that feeling is gone. When I come home after training with Ava I feel alone and scared, it doesn’t feel safe.

 

I somehow manage to break out of my thoughts and I’m realizing that she still looks at me.  _ “I’m going to regret this but whatever,” _ The inner voice speaks and for once in my life, I listen to the voice and moves my head closer to her, my gaze places itself on her lips for a quick moment before returning to her eyes. Not leaving her eyes I can see into her emotions, she is happy, exhausted, excited. My ability disappears as I close my eyes and focus on meeting her lips. I can tell Ava is a little surprised and it is freaking me out but she slowly gives into the kiss. This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.

 

We are pulling away at the same time and I can see when she opens her eyes.  _ “Please don’t hate me,” _ Is the only thought going through my mind right now. With her eyes fully opened she smiles, that’s a good thing. Ava is leaning in again and I’m meeting her in the middle, I’m not going to regret this.

 

Pulling away for the second time, I’m placing my gaze on the window, smiling once more, this time it’s not because of Ava, or it is but not entirely. There are white things everywhere, they are slowly falling down from the sky. It is snowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	3. Mommy Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd of December
> 
> I'm not good at all when it comes to writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Ava and Sara argue on who would be Mama and who would be Momma.
> 
> Today's chapter is a lot shorter but its cute and I hope you'll like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

”I’m just saying Aves, when this kid is born, I'll be its Mommy!” Sara says almost begging, her puppy eyes and pouting lips are both on her side to help her with winning her wife over. 

 

”Why are you so damn obsessed with this?” Ava asks her, not going down so easy and maybe she likes to tease her wife a little.

 

”Because I love you,” She answers quickly but Ava isn't buying it. She knows Sara and this is not a normal behavior so she is most likely up to something.

 

”Good try, but for real, why is this so important for you?” The older blonde says to the other, earning a sigh from her wife.

 

”I don't know, it's just that Mama suits you better,” She tries again.

 

”Look, I don't know why this is so important for you but whatever the reason is I want you to be happy so okay, you will be her Mommy and I'll be her Mama,” The director tells her wife and kisses her on the forehead, holding her face in her hands.

 

”How did I deserve you?” Sara says softly and smiles at the love of her life.

 

”4 years and you still haven't figured out that I'm the lucky one?” Ava replies and both of them start giggling.

 

”And for the record, the baby is a boy, not a girl,” Sara companies on her choice of words. Her wife is shaking her head, not wanting to start a new discussion.

 

”Whatever it will be, and whatever the kid will be calling each one of us, they will love us no matter what,” Ava assures her wife with love in her voice.

 

“I love you,” Sara whispers and pulls her wife into another kiss.

 

”I love you too, ” Ava replies when they pull away and rests their foreheads against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	4. The Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th of December
> 
> I'm still not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Sara is an exchange student and Ava is the daughter of her host family. They end up sharing something and that leads to something new.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer than normal so thank me later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Ava’s POV

 

I’m standing at the airport, alone, waiting for the 17-year-old girl that will be living with us for the next 6 months. I’m nervous, and I’m never nervous. Maybe it’s because she will be living with us and I have literally no idea on who she is other than she is 17, blonde and will be sleeping in the same bedroom as me. “I hope she won’t murder me in my sleep” I joke around in my thoughts. I really hope she takes school seriously because I can’t share a bedroom with someone who doesn’t do her homework.

 

“Hey you must be Ava, I’m Sara,” I hear someone say and the voice takes me back to reality in seconds, the voice is so soft and so genuine. I look up and see the young girl from the photo she sent us standing right in front of me. I’m reaching out my hand to greet her. To my surprise, the blonde girl doesn’t shake my hand, instead, she pulls me into a hug and after a few seconds I respond and embrace her back.

 

“Where are the others?” Sara asks, really confused when she couldn’t see anyone else.

 

“They are at home, or well, my mom is at home and the others are spread out all over the world,” I say and she smiles at me and I can see that she is confused but doesn’t want to intrude on my privacy, even if it’s not anything serious.

 

“My dad and brother are on a trip to Spain because of some important soccer match, so they won’t be here for the next 2 weeks or something,” I explain to her like its nothing she should be worried to ask about and she nods and smiles at me in return, damn those eyes are beautiful.

 

We enter my house after some time of driving and karaoke, and the smell of food, tacos to be exact hits us right in our faces. My mom, who is walking out from the kitchen to greet the girl who will be living here with us for the next coming months, smiles super bright as she sees Sara and me at the door. Sara shines like a star, a beautiful star when she breathes in the air that smells like tacos. I’m smiling to that, I can’t help it, she is just so cute when she smiles and I have nothing against the thought of her and happiness together on the same page.

 

“Hey, you must be Amina, I’m Sara,” The shorter blonde says and I’m pretty sure my new found friend and mom will get along pretty well and pretty fast. Sara even hugged my mom and no one is a bigger fan of hugs than my Amina Sharpe herself. “The next months will be a hell of a fun ride,".

 

All three of us are sitting at the dinner table, eating tacos and talking about random but interesting things, Sara told us about her family back home and how her sister is in law school and her dad is a cop. “If her dad is a cop than she should take school seriously,” My brain registers everything Sara says because I need to know as much as I can so I know what to do and not to do, also because I’m finding it pretty interesting to learn more about her, the whole her just screams of interesting stuff and I’m happily learning them. Sara also told us about her friends back at home, Zari and Amaya, who apparently wants to video chat with me so they know I’m not going to kill her. Even how scary that sounds I’m happy Sara has friends who want to know if she is safe where she is. As long as the conversation kept going this way I have no problem with being here at the table, well that was until my mom started telling embarrassing stories from a long time ago about little Ava. Normal kids in the same age as I was then would be playing and imagining magical worlds, I was only thinking logical and kept dreaming of doing homework when I was 7. Of course, Sara is laughing now after my mom told her everything but I couldn’t care less, because the laugh is the purest laugh of happiness I’ve ever heard and her smile is brighter than the sun.

 

“Well, look at that, it’s time for work,” My mother says and she went to leave for work. She is a doctor and she has the night shift tonight so Sara and I will be all alone, it should be okay. 

 

“Ava honey, can you take the table?” She asks and closes the door before I can even think of giving her an answer. 

 

“Come on, if we work together it will get faster,” Sara offers and I nod at her, really trying my best not to lose my mind in those eyes.

 

“So, we don’t really have a spare room for you,” I say before looking her in the eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the couch,” Sara says and I can’t believe her, she can’t honestly think that I will allow her to sleep on the couch for 6 months.

 

“No, you are the guest, I will not allow you to sleep on a couch, and besides, my bed is big enough for 3 people so we can fit 2 in it,” I say and she seems okay with it, well actually she is okay with it because she said that she would be okay with it.

 

After changing clothes and brushing our teeth we are ready to go to bed, I’m taking the left side so I will be closest to the door if something happens and as soon as I climb under the cover and shuts my eyes close I fall asleep. 

 

Sara’s POV

 

Ava fell asleep about half an hour ago and I have been trying to sleep for 20 minutes now, I’m guessing it will take me a while before I’ll get used to falling asleep here. Ava is beautiful, her long blonde hair falls perfectly around her face, her blue eyes are the prettiest I’ve ever seen and her personality is so nice, I’m lucky that I got her and not some weird kid that doesn’t do anything more than playing video games, even if I secretly love those.

 

I’m feeling Ava moving behind me but I’m not thinking that much about it and shuts my eyes close again and turns back to my dreamland about unicorns and rainbows. Suddenly after a few minutes of dreaming, I can feel an arm around my waist, as I open my eyes once more I’m starting to realize what’s happening and the second I do I smile. It is comforting to have Ava wrapping her arm around me even if she doesn’t know it herself, this is something I will be teasing her about in the future and I’m also 99 percent sure she is gay, well at least bisexual.

 

Sara fell asleep pretty much the second she closed her eyes again and let's just say they both got some good sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	5. Decorating Sometimes Takes Its Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Sara and Ava are decorating their apartment, or well they were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

Sara and Ava are both running around in their apartment, hanging up decorations and making their little place cozy for the holidays. Sara is up to the cleaning part, even though she hates cleaning and Ava is right about to put the cookies into the oven. Both of them have been putting the thought of decorations aside for a long time but they really need to do this now because they are literally running out of time.

 

"Where do you want these?" Sara shouts from the small living room and Ava closes the oven door and sticks out her head around the corner so she could see what her girlfriend is referring to.

 

"Ehhhm, on the shelf over the tv," Ava answers lightly and Sara turns around so she faces the other blonde. They make eye contact and the younger woman smiles her beautiful happy smile that could light up almost the whole world, in Ava's eyes that is exactly what happens when Sara smiles because Sara is Ava's whole world.

 

Sara turns around once again and places out the collection of cute little angels perfectly on the lowest shelf over the tv as she is too short to reach the higher ones, of course, she can figure out a way to get up there because she is Sara Lance, the smartest idiot on earth. Turning around, she sees that her beautiful girlfriend is still there, in the doorway, looking at her with so much love in her eyes that Sara can swear she needs to get it out of her system. 

 

Sara gives her a dirty look in hope that Ava will give in but instead, her girlfriend just shakes her head, laughs and smiles as she leaves her position in the doorway and makes her way back to the countertop in their kitchen. The shorter blonde thinks for a moment before she walks into their bedroom to change her clothes. 

 

Sara opens the wardrobe and takes out the Christmas gift she got for Ava, or one of them because she bought around 20 gifts. Everything Sara saw that suits Ava, she bought and Ava have no idea about it.

 

Ava is still in their small clean kitchen, getting ready to start with the second mixture of cookie dough, singing along with some random Christmas songs and dancing around between following the steps of the recipe.

 

Meanwhile, her girlfriend is walking to the doorway, stopping as she sees the older woman dancing and singing along with the beautiful sound coming from the speaker. It is breathtaking, at least for Sara to see the love of her life, dancing around in the kitchen and smoothly baking cookies at the same time. Also, she is wearing jeans that really looks good on her and that forms her ass in the perfect way and that isn't making it easier for Sara.

 

"Sara, I know you are in the doorway looking at me and I love that you love me but your family is coming over tomorrow and we have nothing ready, so if you please cou-" Ava cut her sentence as she sees what her girlfriend is wearing. And just like that, Ava is losing the sense to talk, every word she has ever learned disappears and she stands there, looking at her girlfriend.

 

"That can wait, don't you think?" Sara teases her girlfriend a little and she slowly walks over to the lawyer who is standing frozen still.

 

Sara stops when she is behind Ava, just to put away the hair from her neck and then placing her hands on her girlfriend's waist. She places her mouth on her partner's neck and sucks as sexually as she can and then moves down a little to her shoulder and her girlfriend tries to hold back her moans but she can't.

 

Ava pulls Sara away from her shoulder and turns around, attacking Sara's lips with her own and presses her girlfriend against the counter but it isn't enough. Ava grabs the blonde's tights and lifts her up, never parting their lips and places her on the countertop beside the mixture. 

 

Sara can't take it anymore, she rips up Ava's shirt, buttons are flying everywhere but no one notices, both women have other things on their minds.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

They ended up in bed yesterday after their special moment in the kitchen. Ava made sure to turn off the oven before they took it further because she knew there would be no time after they take a step into the bedroom.

 

"Sara," Ava asks after a long moment of staring at her girlfriend. It sounds creepy but Ava does it out of love, and maybe because Sara is really cute when she is asleep.

 

"Goodmorning," Sara says, smiling and without opening her baby blue eyes which makes Ava smile as well.

 

"Merry Christmas my love," Ava greets her and Sara's eyes opens faster than a child jumps out of bed on Christmas morning.

 

"Merry Christmas Aves," Sara replies and kisses her girlfriend lightly on her lips with all the love in the world.

 

"And happy birthday," Ava whispers after the pull away, making Sara's smile even bigger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	6. Oh no, Here Comes Trouble Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 9th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Amina is the daughter of Ava and Sara Lance and she manages to run into some trouble.
> 
> This is the first part, I have the second one done but I am going to post that in some days.
> 
> Also, this "one-shot" is actually a school project, we are writing on a short story and I took the opportunity to make it into a fan fiction sort of. I don't really know what my teacher will say when I turn this in and it has over 2230 words in it and it was supposed to be a short story but whatever. Also like at least 10 people will turn in their stories and they will be on 300 words so it shouldn't be a problem :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

_ “Lisa, this is not a good idea,” _ Amina told her best friend. They were standing on the schoolyard with their figures faced to the school’s front. There was a giant clock on the wall over the entrance doors, if it weren’t for the spotlights it would have been impossible to see. The hour hand was pointing two steps after midnight and the minute hand right down, it was 2:30, 2:30 AM. 

 

_ “Come on Amina, no one will be in there,”  _ Lisa tried to convince the doubtful brunette that was standing to her left.

 

Lisa wasn’t the golden child her parents wanted her to be, they wanted her to follow all the rules, go to bed early, wake up with a smile on her face, go to school and do her best and end her semester with the best grade in every subject. She did the opposite, she broke all the rules, she snuck out in the middle of the night, did her worst in school on purpose because she knew it would piss off her parents. 

 

Even though Amina absolutely didn’t agree with her best friend and her decision she followed her when she went through shit. All the time, because “ _ that is what best friends do!” _ . 

 

They carefully made their way into the school, for such a big school the security was horrible, just like if someone was still there. 

 

_ “Lisa, where are you going?” _ Amina asked the blonde as Lisa made her way over to one of the classrooms in the dark hallway. Lisa turned around and looked at Amina, she gave the brunette a look that was supposed to calm her.

 

_ “I’m back soon, it will only take a minute or two,” _ Lisa reassured her worried friend but it didn’t reach her heart, Amina was still worried,  _ “what if something happens to her?”  _ Was the only thought her brain processed, she didn’t even notice when her best friend went inside the classroom.

 

Amina only came back to the moment when she heard the loud sound that was made from the door slamming shut.  _ “Of course Lisa managed to make the loudest noise ever possible when she was not supposed to,” _ Amina mumbled for herself, partly disappointed by her friend’s lack of responsibility in such an important situation. 

  
Amina was concerned from the second her best friend slammed shut the classroom door but the fact that time went by made her even more concerned for every second.  _ “It will only take a minute or two,”  _ That was what Lisa said to Amina before she disappeared into the darkness of their history classroom.  _ “It has been a lot more than two minutes,” _ Amina muttered for herself but she wasn’t wrong.    
  
Amina sighed when she saw the minute hand on the watch that was on her hand snap once again, _ “4 minutes”  _ she whispered, tapping her foot on the floor as quietly as she could. The situation was stressing her out, why did she even agree on this?   
  
The door handle turned and the door opened, right in front of Amina stood Lisa with chocolate in her hand.    
  
_ “What did you do that took so long? You said one minute, two on its top and it took 7 minutes!” _ Amina quietly shouted at the blonde but she wouldn’t take it back if she could, her friend worried the shit out of her.   
  
_ “It was hard to find the chocolate, Mr. Hunter must really love his chocolate," _ Lisa said and laughed really loud,  _ "She must really be stupid, think if there is someone here, they would notice us in seconds," _ Amina rolled her eyes at her friends lack of responsibility and stared seriously with hope that she would stop and start being more careful.   
  
_ "Amina, come on there is no one here! Why would they? It's almost 3 AM?"  _ Lisa asked and looked at the brunette's eyes. She was able to see the worry in her best friends eyes which made her realize that they should start to leave and go home.   
  
_ "Come, let's go," _ Lisa told the brunette and smiled. The smile included a message that only Amina was able to read, there was this kind of connection they had that made it possible for them to communicate by only using facial expressions.   
  
Amina got the message and smiled back, that smile also held its own message, Lisa understood it by the look the brunette got back. Both girls turned their attention forward and started walking to the exit with smiles placed on their faces. The smiles were screaming of proudness, by different reasons, Lisa, proud because she knew this really would piss off her parents and Amina because she managed to get Lisa out of there. Well almost, they were almost at the exit door.   
  
_ "Shhhh, you hear that?" _ Lisa asked Amina with a taste of panic somewhere in her voice that only Amina was able to hear. Lisa was always the one to act cool and like it was no big deal when something like this came to the topic of the discussion. When it actually happened, Lisa was always the first one to panic and overthink it all.   
  
_ "Yeah, I actually do," _ The brunette said, a lot calmer than Lisa because Amina's mind was slowly turning into survival mode, she got it from her mom.    
  
The 17-year-olds both turned around quickly in the dark hallway as they heard someone close a door, no, it was more like slamming a door shut, just like Lisa had done about 10 minutes ago.    
  
They couldn't see anything more than what the emergency lights were letting them see. Lisa was close to panicking right on their spot and Amina was doing everything to prevent that from happening, because if they were right, and someone else was in the school's main building, they would get busted in seconds.   
  
As Amina was trying to calm down Lisa she heard footsteps, they were close, really close, and automatically she ran towards the entrance door and tried to open it. The doors were locked, they were locked in.   
  
The brunette's next instinct was to hide, she had no idea where but all she knew was that Lisa had to be with her during the whole situation as she was too scared to be alone.    
  
Amina turned around and started to run back to where Lisa was supposed to be, supposed. She came back to the spot where she left Lisa alone less than 1 minute ago but no one was there. Looking around she found nothing, no Lisa, no track of Lisa, nothing.    
  
At this point, everyone would have started panicking, everyone but Amina. Amina's moms were both trained for situations like this one, how to defend themselves and also what to do. Even if Amina never had taken courses in martial art or self-defense, she knew some stuff that her mom had taught her. She also knew that panicking wouldn't help, well, it would help the other but not her. So she didn't panic, her only goal now was to find her best friend and together get out of the building.   
  
The brunette looked around, searching the area for leads, she couldn't hear or see anything but she was able to sense their presence.  _ "Now or never," _ She thought as she got ready to sprint over to one of the doors as quietly and carefully as possible.  _ "Three, two, one,". _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	7. My Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 11th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Ava gets bullied in school for being perfect but there is a special someone that saves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Ava’s POV

 

I was walking out of my class, math class actually and the best math class to be exact. I never wanted the classes to end as I knew what would be waiting on the other side of the door.

 

The school bell rang and I was getting ready to leave for my next class, history with Mr. Hunter. While I was collecting my books and rising up from the chair I saw a blonde girl, I never noticed her before, maybe she was new here.

 

The shorter blonde and I locked eyes for a moment and pink color was rushing up my veins and gladly stopped at my cheeks, I, on the other hand, was not that happy about it. I had no idea why I was blushing, maybe it was because of that smile she gave me, it was beautiful.

 

I zoomed in again and reality hit me, I was not in heaven, I was in school. The blonde girl had disappeared, maybe she was just an image of heaven. I started moving towards the hallway with a picture of the blue-eyed girl burned into my mind, it gave me a pure kind of feeling, I didn't know what but there was something with her that made it impossible to think of something else.

 

I completely forgot about what was waiting for me in the hallway, I had better things to think of and it was nice not to have to deal with bullies all day. The happiness of not needing to think of bullies quickly disappeared when I saw one of them just a few meters away from me.

 

”Nerd, did you get all the A’s again? Don't you have something better to do in your spare time? I bet it's because you don't have any friends!” One of the girls said it got to me, I can't say it didn't because it always got to me.

 

The bullying was worst in 6th grade when I got a B on a test and was really upset about it, my best friend then told me to stop studying and take life a little less serious. When I told her that I need to think of my future if I want to do something other than work at McDonald's. After that, she left me and never talked to me again.

 

”Keep walking Ava, don't let it get to your heart!” I told myself quietly so no one else was able to hear. I wanted to get away from them before things started to escalate. 

 

That was when it happened the first time, well not exactly the first time but it was the first time in 5 years. One of the girl’s boyfriend came up to me and pushed me, it started easily, like the punches were friendly, like friends do but they were not looking for friends.

 

I tried to get away, I wanted to run until I came somewhere where no one knew about and crash down, crying. But I couldn't, the boyfriend called on his friends to help him and I only saw that the worst in on its way. I was close to giving up the hope that I would get away from the situation unharmed.

 

All the boys were surrounding me and their girlfriends were standing at the side, laughing. Typical boys to go against one person when they stand in packs. ”Please someone, help”. I begged quietly to myself.

 

”Let her go! She hasn't done you any harm has she?” I looked up to see the blonde girl standing in front of the guys. She was looking at me for a second and I could feel my heart when it skipped a beat.

 

”Oh yeah? And what are you supposed to do about it?” The black haired guy asked, almost threatened the girl, but the girl didn't seem scared or threatened. Instead, she took his arm and pulled his hand behind his back and pressed on a special spot that made him scream out in pain.

 

I was shocked, why would someone make the decision to stand up for me? A nobody? 

 

The guys started to walk away and so was the girl. I caught up with her and walked by her side until we got to our second class. History.

 

”Why did you defend me like that?” I ask and her only response was ”because I can't stand bullying.” She said casually, I looked at her and smiled, she really was beautiful.

 

”Oh okay, thank you, I'm Ava,” I say and she gives me a nod, still not letting that smile leave her face.

 

”I’m Sara, Sara Lance.” I got as an answer, Sara? What a pretty name.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sara, what is your next class?” I asked her with a smile pressed upon my face, I was hoping she would say history because I was not ready to let the 16-year-old out of my vision yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	8. Vlogmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 13th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Ava and Sara are YouTubers and there are some things their YouTube family doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

Ava and Sara are living together in their huge modern two-floor apartment that is located in the middle of Vancouver. At first, their plan was to move to Los Angeles and keep on with their YouTube channel that they started when they were in college. Ava and Sara are both from Atlanta and the blondes met in college with Ava working on becoming a lawyer and Sara with her dreams of one day becoming a Film director.

Ava and Sara first met when they found out that they were going to be roommates from then on. They became friends pretty early in the process and they had a lot of fun for the first semester. Between classes and homework, they went out doing stuff in the city and spending their evenings with popcorn and Netflix.

Sara had an Instagram account at the moment and she was pretty famous, people liked her opinions and loved her account she had where she posted fanfictions. Ava always knew about this because when they first met and Ava found out the shorter blondes name, she googled it and the then knew everything the day after. Sara was fine with that, she didn't even feel like Ava was invading her privacy and that was kind of odd for Sara, she basically never liked when someone googled her but this time it was different.

Sometime during their second semester in college, Sara started getting requests of if she could start a YouTube channel. Sure she had gotten some requests now and then before but there was that day where she realized how much people wanted her to do it.

It was on a Saturday morning because her phone woke her up at 8 am, or all the notifications from Instagram DM's, Twitter and all her friends that had been texting her. It all left Sara confused which also left her with no choice but check it up. When she opened her phone she went directly to the messages from her friends, that was when she got stuck in it.

Her friends had sent her photos and links about it, people had donated money to a poll with the goal of $50.000. People had donated their money, to a poll with the goal of a crazy amount of money just because they wanted to know more about Sara's life. At the goal of the poll was a title, it said: "Sara Lance will start a YouTube channel!".

Sara had no idea what to do and she was in shock, which was not that hard to understand as she just found out that people were spending their money because they wanted you to start a YouTube channel.

Sara almost immediately dialed her older sister's number for some hopefully helping advice on what to do about the situation, Laurel was always good at giving advice and helping out. Laurel didn't answer and Sara knew exactly the reason, her bigger sister didn't want Sara to come for help until she had at least thought about some solutions or ways to handle it by herself. Sara understood why she did that but sometimes, she wished she could just ask her right away because she had no idea on how to handle this.

You can figure this out by yourself, I'll call you in 2 hours and I think you know by now that I won't answer any of your calls, love you Sara xoxo. Sara read the message her sister sent her and sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

Ava got back from her morning run about an hour after that and Sara was still in shock and focused on figuring out what to do. Ava quietly walked into their bedroom because Sara was usually asleep when Ava gets back from her runs. Sara didn't notice when Ava walked into the room, she was too deep in her thoughts for noticing anything.

"Sara? What are you thinking of? Are you okay?" Ava asked worriedly and Sara snapped out of her mind but didn't answer Ava's questions. She was still confused and shocked.

"Come on, what's going on?" Ava asked Sara once again and moved to sit down with her on the bed.

"So, you know how people are following me on Instagram and all that?..." Sara started and Ava was filled with relief when her roommate opened her mouth, she was most likely okay.

"Yeah, you know I do Sara," Ava answered her roommate and Sara instantly felt better when she heard her voice.

"Do you know that some of them have been asking me to start a YouTube channel?" The shocked blonde questioned and Ava slowly shook her head.

"Yeah, it turns out there is a poll with a goal of money which at the goal I am supposed to start a channel, I know I'm not forced to but I never realized how much this means for them... I mean, Aves, they are donating money for making a point." Sara explained to her best friend and as the words got out of her mouth so did the shock, it felt good to be able to move again.

"Sara, how much is the goal?" The taller blonde questioned, not with anger in her voice, just curious and wonder.

"$50.000..." She answered, ready to take the reaction coming next from the girl. Ava's mouth opened with surprise and Sara wasn't able to decide if it was good or bad.

"Wow, that is, a lot of money... How much money is in it right now?" Ava asked and Sara didn't want to answer. Sara was fine with starting a YouTube channel, actually, she had thought about it when she first got the request but she had no idea if Ava would approve and if she was going to like that Sara would be making YouTube videos in their dorm because it was their dorm which meant she would need Ava's permission.

"$5.000," Sara said innocently.

"Well, then you have time to-" Ava started but got cut off by Sara.

"Left... there is $5.000 left until the goal is reached and the poll started less than 10 hours ago," She continued and Ava was a lot more affected by that, damn, $5.000 will be added to that poll before lunch if they eat lunch early.

"Well, that means we don't have a lot of time, you coming?" Ava asked her best friend with pure happiness in her voice. Sara was confused and taken off guard when she heard Ava's reaction, was Ava okay with this?

"Where are we going?" The confused blonde said and started getting out of bed to put on some normal clothes instead of pajamas.

"The store! How else are you going to make videos? With your phone? No, I won't allow that happening in our dorm!" Ava told her roommate and Sara shined up like a Christmas tree when Ava said that, they were in this together, side by side they were going to create a YouTube channel, Sara smiled at that and so did Ava.

Their YouTube channel exploded, people started subscribing and after just a month there were over 300 thousand people who watched their videos, a lot of people started asking if they were together and if they could get invited into their wedding but both women laughed it off as a joke, but secretly they both had feelings for each other but didn't think the other felt the same.

Almost 8 months later they posted a video with the title "We have something to tell you" and the video started with the two of them kissing, in front of the camera. It was almost impossible not to see that both women were very nervous about posting the video but they decided to do it for their fans. Yeah, their fans, Ava held onto the promise of helping out and going through this with Sara and it turned out amazing. The video ended up on YouTube and the comments were rushing in, most of them were positive comments like "Yes! Finally!" and "I'm so happy for you" but there was also some mean comments about it like "Ewww" and "I hope you both will understand what you have done to humanity and takes your lives!" Those comments hurt at first but they got through it, they had each other and the love was covering the hate.

They started getting a lot more recognized when they were out in the open and they were happy to finally be able to hold hands and kiss in the open. They kept their relationship private for almost 5 months, sure there were times when they were really close to getting exposed and it scared the shit out of them sometimes. But after 5 months of keeping that secret, they decided to tell everyone, their families and friends already knew about the relationship but they were tired of hiding.

It has now been 4 years since they started their YouTube channel and they are still making videos and their channel is growing like crazy. You think that it stopped at 8 million? Then you are wrong, the channel is a family with around 25 million family members and neither one of Ava and Sara expected this from the beginning.

"You ready to do this?" Sara asks her fiance with a pleasured smile placed on her lips, it makes Ava copy the face expression and they end up smiling at each other and pressing the "upload" button together.

The whole moment is captured on film as they are filming today's vlog for their vlogmas.  
  
"Marrying your best friend?" Is the title of the video and both of them knows how much this will explode, it couldn't make them happier, because they are at their happiest when they are together.

Little does their YouTube family know as they will be waiting almost a year until the ceremony, the little one needs to be born first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	9. Oh no, Here Comes Trouble Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 15th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> This is part 2 of Oh No, Here Comes Trouble
> 
> Also sorry for posting this late but I had no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

 _“Amina, where the hell are you?”_ Amina heard her friend’s panicked voice from the other room. Of course, her friend panicked and made the “genius” decision to scream when there was a murderer in the building. _“Why did I become friends with her?”_ Amina thought before she slammed open the locker she was hiding in and ran towards the door.   
_  
_ _“Oh what did we get ourselves into,”_ Amina said quietly, she was smart and kept her voice really quiet just in case if someone was near her. She was still standing in front of the door, pulling her dark brown, almost black hair up in a ponytail before she took a moment and looked around. She could barely see anything as the light was out in the entire school. After some seconds of looking and without finding anything Amina gave up. The black haired girl decided to just use her pepper spray if she would have to defend herself from the murderer or anyone else.   
  
Slowly and carefully, she placed her hand on the door handle and opened it. _“No one is here,”_ Amina thought and finally breathed out, she didn’t know it before it happened but she had been holding her breath ever since she placed her hand on the handle that belonged to the blue door.   
  
_“Lisa,”_ Amina whispered, hopefully, her friend would hear her but after a couple of tries Amina gave up, _“Lisa is probably hiding,”_ she thought.   
  
Without hesitation, Amina made her way over to the math classroom. The emergency lights were on but they barely helped, the green lights made it possible for her to see about one foot around her body, it wasn’t enough. The floor was untouched, clean from the cleaners work. She opened the door and closed it when she was inside. During this whole situation, Amina was calm, brave and she had hope that she was going to find Lisa again.   
  
Amina couldn’t hear any noises or if there were someone in the same room. Amina went for it and as quietly as she could, she ran towards the front desk and went through every drawer, searching for something she could use as help, a phone, a knife or just anything.   
  
After a short amount of time, she found a phone. It was old but fully functional and she tried her best to remember someone’s phone number but the only number that came to her mind was her mom’s. _“She will surely kill me for this but I’ll rather die because of that than a murderer,”_ Amina thought before she dialed the number.   
  
_“Hello?”_ It was her mom, Amina let out a sigh of relief when she heard her mother’s voice.   
  
_“Hey mom, I’m at the school and there’s a murderer here and I don’t know where-”_ Amina said, the words almost rushed out of her mouth but she got cut off of her mom’s voice.   
  
_“Okay, I’ll be on my way and I’ll call the cops, go and hide somewhere!”_ Her mom whispered calmly to her and Amina was surprised about her mother’s reaction but she did as she was told and found a place to hide.   
  
Amina felt something moving behind her and as she turned around she saw her best friend, once again she felt relief but Amina also began to get scared. Before everything was about to find Lisa but when they were staring into each other’s eyes she started feeling scared.   
  
About 20 minutes later, the young girls heard some sirens from a police car, neither of them could think clearly enough to make the right decision which ended up with them running out from the closet and right into the hallway outside of the classroom. There he was, the old murderer stood right in front of them, looking at them as if they were the target, which they were. Lisa took a hold of Amina’s hand and started running, they ran so fast they could and when they reached the entrance door, it flew up.   
  
_“Mom!”_ Amina shouted when she saw her mom standing and talking angrily to the police. Amina’s mom turned her attention from the policeman to Amina the second she heard her daughter’s voice.   
  
_“Amina,”_ Her mom embraced her in the biggest hug they had ever shared.   
  
_”Oh God! Amina are you okay?”_ Ava said in panic when she ran over to her daughter and wife. Amina nodded but it was crystal clear that she wasn't okay in any way. Ava sank down to the ground and joined the embrace before she started crying.   
  
_”Are you sure? We have been so worried!”_ Amina’s other mom Sara asked, she was calmer than her wife.   
  
_”No, but I will be,”_ Amina reassured them both.   
  
_”You must have been so scared,”_ Sara said with worry in her voice as she scanned their daughter for injuries.   
  
_”I wasn't at first, Lisa and I got separated so my focus was on finding her but later when we both were hiding together it all started to come crashing down,”_ Amina answered and Sara smiled, Amina could see that her mom was proud even if she didn't want to show it.   
  
_”I’ll kill the bastard! No one hurt my daughter!”_ It was obvious that Ava was angry and hurt and her wife noticed that so she tried to calm her down.   
  
_”Ava! Calm down, Amina is here and she is safe, Lisa is safe as well, calm down!”_ Sara told her wife and turned back her attention to her daughter.   
  
_”Where are Lisa's parents?”_ Sara asked Amina.   
  
_”Her parents don't want her to come home, they literally said ”you left when you weren't allowed to leave, you can stay there as well!”,”_ Amina told her moms and both adults looked at each other and nodded in agreement.   
  
”Okay! She comes with us, Amina, you will get a roommate!” Sara said as Ava was still too angry to form any kind of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	10. Our Love Is Like A Dance, Can We Dance On Ice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 17th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Sara and Ava have been together for a while now, this is how they met and their anniversary now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

Ava and Sara have been together for almost 3 years and the way they met is a little different than how other couples meet. When Sara was 18 she was on the high school dance team and they were a success. The dance team was like a second family and all of the members took care of each other so when high school came to an end they thought that was it, they would never dance together again. No one remembered who but someone on the team suggested they would go on a tour around the USA and perform on stage together. It started as an imagination and a dream but when they decided to start thinking about it and planning the whole tour things started to turn into reality. 

 

One day, the team got a phone call from an agency and they apparently had seen that the team wanted to tour. The agency talked to Sara about it as Sara was the team captain in high school and now in the group, it turned out that the agent from the agency wanted to see them perform for him so he could decide if this was a worthy shot. It was.

 

Sara announced the chance on one of their monthly sleepovers and never had life felt so good, not yet anyway. They couldn't have been happier, they were living their dreams.

 

Their first show was in Chicago about 3 months later and the tickets were disappearing pretty slowly which was normal for being their first performance outside of school. The team worked pretty fast on planning their screen time and matching it with the choreography for each dance.

 

The day came around and the whole team was nervous, it all played out perfectly and the crowd of people that were cheering was the most beautiful sound in the world according to the dance members. Laurel was there for Sara and she was going to be there all through the tour.

 

The second stop came around and it was in Atlanta, then the third one in New Orleans and it only went on, it was a stressful time for the group but they weren't complaining, they loved touring, the crowd of people shouting their group's name, wanting autographs after the show was over, they loved it all. 

 

Their 7th performance was in Denver, they had all been excited about is because no one of them had been in Denver before. The expectations from the group were fulfilled and it was like they had imagined it. 

 

One of the members had been super excited as her best friend had promised to be there and watch them perform. Her family was on a vacation in the city over the week so she decided to spend an evening with her best friend instead of family. She ended up going with her sister because her parents took the opportunity and went on a date.

 

The evening came along and the team performed better than they had before, the crowd was bigger and louder than ever before. Sara was tired after the show and the tour, it had been a stressful schedule for them and they were only on the 7th stop, 12 left to go. 

 

They were behind the stage as their show just ended, in some minutes they were about to go and sign autographs. Nora and Sara were talking about something when Nora felt arms embracing around her body. At first, she was taken off guard and a little uncomfortable about the situation. Then, her brain realized what was going on and who the arms belonged to and Nora turned around and hugged the person back.

 

Sara was about to call for security when Nora stopped her. "She is my best friend, no need to call security," She said and smiled at Sara who believed her.

 

"Okay, don't cause any trouble," Sara warned Nora and her best friend, Nora laughed it away and the other blonde looked terrified.

 

Several weeks later they were at their last destination, Salt Lake City. The team wanted to wrap up the tour on home ground and they did. All the members' families were there, even that pretty girl that was Nora's best friend.

 

Time passed by and Sara found herself at the month's sleepover, this time at Nora's apartment. Nora had moved out from her childhood home and into an apartment with her best friend Ava when they got back from the tour. Life had been great but no one of the team members had anything to do.

 

Sara and Ava ended that night with a promise that Sara would teach Ava some dance moves someday and Sara was a lot more than okay with it.

 

Years later, and now they are married, one year ago they got married under the stars on a warm beach and surrounded with people they love. The most magical night in both of their lives.

 

"Sara, it's not that hard, get up again!" Sara hears her wife shout after her, they are on a holiday vacation and today's activity is ice skating. Ava has done it before but Sara is all new to this

 

"Says you!" Sara replies as she is trying to get on her feet again, first time for everything and this first is Sara on ice skaters, she has never done this before and it is hilarious for Ava to watch.

 

Ava had planned this for weeks without Sara knowing and this morning she informed her wife about it, Sara was skeptical at first but later realized that it couldn't be that hard, she was wrong.

 

First of all, Ava has to teach Sara how to move on ice, second, safety because she doesn't want Sara in an ambulance before the day is over. And then, when Sara knows how to ice skate, Sara needs to teach Ava a simple choreography that they will be able to accomplish on ice. This is going to be a challenge for both of them.

 

"You remember that time when you tried to teach me how to dance? This is my payback," Ava shouts from the other side of the small lake they are on. Sara smiles as she is thinking back on that day, it was so fun to watch, her then-girlfriend had no idea on what she was doing and Sara found it so adorable and funny that she couldn't help but laugh.

 

Sara zooms in again to reality when she feels someone taking her hands, she looks up and smiles, it is Ava. Her wife is so beautiful under the light blue sky, the sun hitting her hair so it is glowing and her rose-red cheeks by the cold weather. It is magical.

 

"Happy one year anniversary my love," The taller blonde says and looks at her wife. Sara smiles like an idiot and the smile is the purest thing Ava has ever seen. Just like that, Ava makes it her goal in life to make sure Sara smiles that smile every day. Ava promised herself the same promise the day they got engaged but every time Sara smiles is like a new star is born.

 

"Happy anniversary Aves, I love you-" Sara admits to her wife and hugs her with all the love she can, but it isn't enough, Sara feels so much more than the love she is able to give and show her wife and it is frustrating for her. 

 

"I love both of you," Sara says with her lips against Ava's neck and her hand on her stomach, finally, after all these years, she is happy and soon she will have her little family with the love of her life. 

 

The question is, will it be a girl or a boy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	11. What A Real Morning Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 19th
> 
> I'm not that good at writing a summary but here goes!
> 
> Leonard and Laurel are running around the house on Christmas morning, ending up in Mama and Mommy's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

"Leonard, Leo! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Leonard's younger sister says as she is waking him up on Christmas morning. The smile he sees when he opens his eyes at 5 in the morning is so bright and filled with excitement and happiness, it makes him happy and from this moment, he knows today will be a great day.

 

"We need to wake Mommy and Mama up! They need to know!" Little Laurel says. She is 4 years old and surprisingly smart for her age, sometimes the rest of the Lance family gets outsmarted with Laurel's intelligent choices of words and by the way she acts. Sara is sure she got that from her Mama and Ava doesn't disagree, they both know Ava is more serious about what the kids should hear and see.

 

"We need to let them sleep for a while Laur, it's 5 in the morning," Laurel's older brother says and she looks disappointed but understanding. Leo opens up the cover on his bed and invites his sister in under the cover. Laurel obeys and crawls in under the quilt and into her brothers embrace. 

 

They lay there, under the quilt, Leo holding his sister and tries to get her to fall asleep again. Their relationship is amazing, it's easy for both of them to find peace in the others arms and that makes both parents in the house happier than ever to witness. It's comforting for Ava and Sara to see Leo come home from a busy day in school and crash down on the couch just before Laurel comes running into the living room and jumps up in his embrace. Leonard always lights up and he gets new energy in seconds and it places a lightful smile on their parents' faces.

 

"Leo, wake up, it's morning, we need to wake Mama and Mommy up!" Laurel informs her brother once again, now at 7 o'clock and not 5, they should be okay with waking up their moms. 

 

"Okay, but we should make them breakfast," The blonde haired little boy explains to his sister and she nods in excitement. 

 

They crawl out of Leo's bed and runs as quietly as possible into the kitchen. Leo gives Laurel order to make the sandwiches as she is too young to make the coffee. Leonard is almost 9 years old so he can without any problems brew the coffee. 

 

With the breakfast in hands, Laurel and Leonard make their way into their moms' bedroom. Both of them are asleep and Laurel is ready to wake them up but Leonard stops her and convinces her that they should place down the breakfast on the desk and crawl in under the cover in between their moms. Laurel can't wait anymore but agrees, that is something good about having a younger sister, she always agrees with Leo.

 

They get under the quilt easily and smoothly and waits for the older women to wake up. It doesn't take that long before Sara realizes her company of her son next to her. She smiles and turns around so she is facing her son. 

 

"Hey baby, Merry Christmas," The shorter Mrs. Lance says to her kids with the smile still placed on her face. She reaches out her arm and pulls Laurel into the embrace and attacks them both with kisses and tickles. 

 

"Mommy, stop! Be kind, we made you breakfast!" Laurel warns her Mommy while giggling. Sara's eyes glow up with pure love as she hears what her daughter says, the love for her kids is crazy and she has no idea what to do with it.

 

"Well let's wake up Mama then," She says with a smile on her face, smiling is something she has been doing a lot lately, she is finally in a happy place. It was quite a bumpy ride to get here but she is happy for her success. If someone had told her 10 years ago that in 10 years, she will be living in a house with the love of her life who she can call her wife and with 2 loving kids she would think they would be lying. But here she is, in her and Ava's bed, with their 2 kids and breakfast waiting at the desk beside the bed.

 

All three Lance attacks Ava with kisses and tickling fingers. Ava jumps up in a second and starts giggling and rolling around, not wanting to get tickled anymore. Laurel gives her one hell of a sloppy kiss on her Mama's cheek, it's really cute but Ava is drowning in saliva but she has never been happier.

 

"Mama, wake up! It's Christmas," Leonard informs his Mama and gets a happy smile filled with pureness from Ava. 

 

"Yeah, we did breakfast!" Laurel says proudly to her Mama and Ava's smile grows even bigger, how that is possible is a big question. Ava looks over to her wife who is also smiling stupidly big and they share a meaningful gaze with each other.

 

"Okay, you two! We have a treasure hunt in the house, the first note is in the closet! Let's go, Mama and Mommy will be staying here for a while," Sara explains calmly and looks over at her kids who are running out of the room, excited about starting the day.

 

Sara crawls closer to her wife, closes the gap between their bodies and lays her head on Ava's chest and placing her arm around her wife's stomach, this is happiness and they both are feeling it.

 

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas babe," Ava wishes her wife and Sara connects their lips softly and they stay in the moment for a while, a long while. The moment is peaceful, pure, romantic and it's all they have ever wished for. 

 

"Merry Christmas my love," Sara replies when they separate for the first time in minutes. They look at each other and smiles, gosh it can't possibly be better than this.

 

"Mommy, Mama! We found the first note! Where are we going next?" They hear their kids scream as they run into the room again. Yep, They couldn't be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	12. Double Gifts? Nah, Just Double Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 21st
> 
> Still not that good at writing a summary.
> 
> Sara and Ava are hosting the Christmas celebration at their place and when Sara thinks every gift is open Ava surprises her with one more, the best one in her life.
> 
> Sorry for posting late but I just finished it! - TheNetflixGal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be able to choose which chapter I'll post follow me on Instagram! I will ask on my story and I'm letting everyone choose between 2 chapters!
> 
> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

Sara and Ava are making ready for the party later today, Sara is decorating the cookies while Ava is making the actual food. This is the pairs third Christmas together and this year's celebration will be in their apartment. It will be a lot of people, family, friends but mostly those who Ava and Sara are keeping close and near. It should be around 18 people later which would have been a problem if they would be living in a normal apartment for two. Ava is a lawyer with a lot of winning cases in her record if someone needs a lawyer, Ava is usually the first person they recommend. 

 

Sara and Ava have been trying to get pregnant for a while now, almost 1 year, even if it wasn't the top attention before, it is now. They started their relationship in a rush, both women were working their ways up in each ones' career but they saved each other. Ava was really close to breaking apart from working so much and Sara was not far from it either but they met and one date led to a second and before they knew it, they were already too deep in love to break apart.

 

So they didn't break apart, they kept moving forward, Ava used to come home late and leave early but Sara was never worried about that, she knew the woman that came home every night loved her, even how late it sometimes was. They usually used the time they were asleep in a good way, Ava holding Sara as she fell asleep. Sara went to bed early so she could wake up before Ava so they could spend the mornings together. 

 

One day, Ava came home earlier than normal and Sara was surprised when she got home from work to see her girlfriend sitting on their couch, a wine bottle on the coffee table and a glass in her hand. Sara was surprised by her early arrival and of course happy about getting the evening off with the love of her life. 

 

That night was the day when everything changed, the lawyer finally got her well deserved promotion which meant she was not so busy anymore, she would be able to leave for work at 8 and come back at 5. 

 

It's been over 3 years since that day and they have been going on since, loving each other and moving things forward. Sara's book has been published and Ava has never been so proud over anything in her entire life.

 

"Hey Aves, stop it! You know I won't be able to stop," Sara says between giggles that come out from her lips, they are formed like a smile. Ava had come up behind her and started kissing down her neck. 

 

"Then don't," Ava simply replies with a smirk and want in her eyes. To bad that someone is knocking on their door in just this second. Ava is giving out a noise that makes Sara laugh a little, she loves her fiance so much and has no idea on what to do with all the love. Yeah, that is right, fiance, Sara proposed to Ava for a little more than a year ago and of course Ava said yes. Nothing is planned for a wedding and it doesn't bother them.

 

Everyone is sitting in the living room and ready for opening their presents. The present from Zari to Ava and Sara wasn't wrapped because they got it the second Zari walked into the apartment when the Legends arrived earlier the evening. Zari came into the apartment with a pet cage in her hand and confused looks were placed on both Sara and Ava's faces when they saw the cat inside it. Zari got them a cat for Christmas.

 

They are all talking and laughing about something, Sara is leaning back against Ava's front on the red big carpet they have covering the floor during Christmas time, it can't get better now. 

 

Ava is slowly pulling Sara off her lap and stands up to walk out of the room. Sara asks her where she is going with the help of eye contact and gets the reply that she will soon be back, Sara is accepting that and turns back her attention to her mother's story about when she was a little kid. Normal people would be embarrassed if their mom was telling all your friends about all the crazy stuff you did as a kid but Sara isn't normal, she loves to hear about her childhood.

 

Ava comes back into the room and settles down beside her fiance, she pulls out a box from behind her back and gives it to Sara. Ava then places her figure behind Sara again and wraps her arms loosely around the shorter blonde's body. She is carefully observing as Sara opens the box, everyone else is also observing, no one of them knows about the present so they are just as eager as Sara is.

 

As Sara opens the box she immediately starts to cry, happy tears and turns around and meets the love of her life's gaze, both of them are smiling like idiots but they don't care. Of course, the rest of the group are curious but they can wait for a second. 

 

Sara places her hands on the sides of Ava's cheeks, cupping her face in her own hands, and places her lips on Ava's. The kiss is magical, loving, pure and filled with happiness. They break apart after a while even if neither one wants to end it. Ava opens her eyes after Sara and looks into the writer's eyes, they are beautiful and loving, caring. 

 

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas my love," Ava says, still wearing that cute smile and tears are slowly making their way down her cheeks.

 

"Merry Christmas Aves, this is the best present I've ever gotten," Sara replies and kisses her fiance once more. 

 

Ava and Sara turn around and looks at the group of people who are sitting quietly and begging like puppies for the happy couple to tell them about what is going on. The two women share a look and nods.

 

"I just found out that we-" Sara pauses and closes the gap between her and Ava, wrapping an arm around her fiance, and then looks back at the group, "that Ava is pregnant," She continues and saying it loud makes her eyes to start tearing up again. 

 

The reaction from the Legends is a lot of hugs and congratulations, while both womens' families are crying and slowly making their ways' up to the couple. This is happiness, pure happiness, and love. This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	13. The Voice Of The Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 23rd
> 
> Still not that good at writing a summary.
> 
> Ava is ready to go to school when she remembers something, oh shit, her history project!
> 
> Sorry for posting late but I just finished it! - TheNetflixGal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be best if I post every second day because I'm not that creative and I have a lot in school before I go on a break. I hope you understand and that I didn't let you guys down!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal

Outside POV

 

Ava is ready to go to school on this normal beautiful Friday morning. Fridays were the best days of school as Ava's first class is at 11 AM and not 8 AM, as usual. The late start also means she should finish at 5 PM but no because her last two classes are actually canceled because her teacher is on vacation. Both classes are held by the same teacher and the last one is about 1 and a half hour so Ava is happy. She will finish school at 2.45 PM today.

 

Her best friend will also be finishing at the same time as they have their last classes together on Fridays and Tuesdays. High school can be hard sometimes but that is why you have your best friend by your side, every step of the way, teach the other the things you did wrong so they don't have to.

 

Ava's family is pretty accepting, her mom didn't take the whole "hey your daughter is a lesbian" thing so good in the beginning but as time went by and a lot of conversations about how it doesn't matter between Ava's dad and mom she started to accept it. 

 

Sara had been there although it all, and as she came out to her family a few years earlier she knew how stressful the situations can be during the time you are coming out. All the time, every late night call that Ava made, Sara picked up, every crying moment she was there to hold her and every happy moment when Ava felt free she was there to live them with her. Sara had been there during the most difficult time of Ava's life. 

 

Ava is walking to school, a little irritated as something have been bugging her all morning, there must be something she has forgotten about. Oh crap, the history project, damn it. 

 

Today is the deadline for the project she has worked on so hard and it has taken so much of her free time but she doesn't really care as it was a fun project to work on. Everyone got a special subject that they would write about, she got famous serial killers all over the world. At first, Ava wasn't happy about the subject she got, she wanted to have something more historical like a war or something but no, she got "The world's most famous serial killers". After she started with the project it got out of hand, she was up till 3 AM one night because she read about a special murder and she lost it, who knew Google could be so dangerous and now she knows everything about it. 

 

Sara came over the day after, she didn't even have to knock on the door because she has a key, so she carefully unlocked the door, closed it behind her and then moved up to Ava's bedroom. Even tho it was at 8 AM everyone in the Sharpe house was asleep as they all love to sleep in, everyone apart from Ava who is always up at 7 for her morning run. 

 

This time when Sara stepped into her best friends room she was greeted with a lot of coffee mugs and papers all over the floor, and Ava in her bed with her clothes on and computer on her lap. The shorter blonde laughed for it as she wasn't surprised because Ava always studies late but how late was it this time? It is usually only till 12, sometimes 1 and she never has this much shit in her room.

 

Sara removed Ava's computer and tugged her under the quilt before she went and turned off the light, covered the windows with the fabric that hung at the sides of the light leak. She also took a minute and looked at her best friend, she was just too adorable when she is asleep. Sara carefully crawled down under the quilt and hugged Ava from behind her. This is something they still do, it makes both of them happy and they feel safe, and it would never evolve into something else, this far it hasn't and they started with this the first night Ava and Sara had their first sleepover. They must have been 7 years old at that time, time really flies by.

 

"Aves? Ava? Earth to Ava," Sara says, Ava is lost in the memory of them from years ago, it was different then, almost like if life was easier, maybe because it was. 

 

"Where did you go?" The shorter blonde asks Ava as she snaps out of her mind. Ava immediately smiles at her best friends voice because it is a sign that means she is here, but that should mean she is at school? How did that happen? Just a minute ago Ava was outside her house. 

 

"Remember when I fell asleep during studying at 3 AM and woke up to you holding me?" Ava teases Sara, not romantically, just in a way two best friends teases each other. Sara smiles at the memory and Ava can swear she is hearing some giggles coming out from Sara's mouth.

 

"How could I forget? The morning after was crazy, you wouldn't shut up about how John Wayne Gacy never confessed all his murders and that it for sure was at least 12 more murders," Sara says, reminding Ava on how obsessed she once was about this kind of stuff.

 

"Yeah I forgot my History project at home this time," Ava says, she is not happy about her miss and very sure she won't get her A in history because of this.

 

"Aves, you seem to forget something here, one, Mr. Hunter isn't here today, two, I haven't even started yet," Sara admits and the last part makes both of them break out in laughter. It might be a silly thing to laugh about and for some people, this wouldn't be something they would laugh about but Sara and Ava aren't some people, they are best friends and no one laughs as best friends.

 

"True, and with that, I will help you with your project later, we have the last two classes canceled," Ava reminds Sara between giggles of pure happiness.

 

"Okay, mine or yours after school?" Sara asks the taller blonde as they start to walk into their math class.

 

"We would have the house for ourselves," Ava suggests and a smirk is placed on her face because they both know it means ice cream and Netflix later.

 

"Perfect," Sara answers and copies the other blonde's face expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! I should start writing!
> 
> All of the chapters will be one-shots and feel free to come with ideas because I’m not that creative and you know all of that!
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


	14. Celebrating Your Birthday On The 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 25th (Final chapter)
> 
> Last summary for this work! Let's go!
> 
> The Legends are celebrating the day in their own way and one emotion filled situation turns the family into feeling things.
> 
> I just finished this so I'm sorry for posting late - Line (TheNetflixGal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from me <3
> 
> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas and whatever you celebrate or if you don't celebrate. I just wish you a good day and I hope you will be happy by this chapter! I wrote more than usual because this is the last chapter of this work.
> 
> I began writing yesterday and I got to 300 words and continued this morning. I sat in 2 hours and just wrote, it is long and when I say long I mean its around 2500 words long and that is longer than Oh No, Here Comes Trouble. Anyway! I wish you all a happy time and I hope you will stick around to my other stories, I am starting a sequel soon to You Are My Home! Thank you for this time! Kisses and hugs - Line (TheNetflixGal) 
> 
> Whatever it is today for you and your family we can all agree on that it's Beebo Day so Happy Beebo Day!

Outside POV

 

Zari and Charlie are making breakfast to the whole family on the Waverider, as always, Zari woke up first because she was also the first to go to bed yesterday evening. Because of the fact that no one really celebrates Christmas on the team, they decided to celebrate themselves instead. To celebrate the team's missions and success during the last year they are going to spend the whole day with each other, starting with breakfast. 

 

”Give me that Z,” Charlie says as Zari really tries and fails with the pancakes. They have decided to spend some time together and make the food themselves instead of Gideon, she was a little offended at first but it all got better when they agreed to let her join them. 

 

”Good morning-” Ray says as he joins them in the kitchen, ”Mmmm it smells good in here!” He continues and of course, that bright smile is on his face, as always, Ray Palmer is happy and no one expects he not to be on December 25th. 

 

He glances over at Zari and Charlie, they are teasing each other in what someone with a gaydar would say is flirting. Ray on the other hand, who is not gay at all just sees it as two people who are slowly becoming friends. How wrong he is and he doesn't even know it, neither do the two lovebirds who are performing the act.

 

Just some minutes later a happy Nate is walking into the galley, followed by Gary who is as always smiling. As the duo joins, the group of team members all form questioning face expressions on their faces. Clearly waiting for Nate to explain why the time agent is joining them for today’s celebration.

 

“Why is the time pig here?” The group people hear a grunting Mick say from where he is standing in the doorway. He sees the food they have made just for him, on the kitchen counter and just like that, all about Gary disappears in his brain, everything does, that is what food does to Mick. The team all knows that Mick doesn't want breakfast if it isn't sandwiches and even then he likes them in a certain way that no one on the team knows because he won't risk the recipe to get out.

 

Mick picks up the new cooked steak and kisses it lightly but with all the love he can give, everyone else but Gary are used to it so he is the only one who is weirded out by it. Mick doesn't usually eat with the legends but as today is a special day the team and Gideon for that matter decided he had to. Mick never listened to it when Ray said it to him yesterday but as Gideon told him there would be food and beer he started showing interest. Also, Gideon might have spent the night hiding his typewriter and then it was just food that Mick loved more so he went with that.

 

All the Legends and Gary, who is gladly talking about what he did on his last mission are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They would have waited for Sara and Ava but the team also knows it's Sara's birthday today so they don't want to interrupt something. 

 

Ray is feeling guilty as the team is not putting up glitter and buying presents for the captain this year, they never had if that matters but Ray never gets over it. No one really buys anyone else birthday presents but for some reason, Ray loves birthdays. Again, not so surprising because it's Ray.

 

"Where is Director Sharpe and Captain Lance?" Gary asks as he now is done trying to figure it out by himself. The Legends looks at each other and Zari thought about telling him to go and wake them up but that would be too rude and the poor agent wouldn't survive the shame afterward.

 

"Probably having sex or sleeping because they had sex all night," Charlie lets out in the clear air which forms a scared look on Gary's face. Nate is having a hard time holding his laugh and by the look at the other Legends, he is not the only one.

 

"How do you know that? Do they do that every night or..?" The time agent questions and that is the moment most of them breaks out in laughter. Poor Gary has no idea on what is going on and it is hilarious for some of the Legends.

 

"No, this doesn't happen every night-" Zari starts but gets interrupted by Charlie, "Only every third day give or take," Charlie says and does this thing with her hands as she says the last three words. Gary still looks threatened by the new piece of information he is getting right now, during breakfast.

 

"It's Sara's birthday," Gideon says when she finally joins the room, in an almost human form, it's a hologram. Gary, who is seeing Gideon for the first time gets a little confused by the hologram at first. Ray explains to Gary that the hologram is, in fact, Gideon as her human form. Gary calms down at that and gets fascinated instead.

 

"Morning Captain, where's Mrs. Captain?" Nate says as he notices Sara behind the counter in the kitchen, smiling as she remembers what Nate said months ago. Nate copies the smile as he knows why she is smiling, he, of course, said that on purpose.

 

"Morning Nate. One, Ava is not my wife, two, she is in the shower," Sara says and winks at him when she says the last part. Zari, who is not so okay with the details, makes a disgusted expression on her face which makes a lot of the family members around her giggle.

 

"Happy birthday Sara," Ray congrats her and pulls the former blonde assassin into a hug, who would Sara be to decline the hug? Not a good mom, so she happily accepts the embrace and thanks him as they pull away.

 

After some time, Ava joins them as well and she kisses the top of her girlfriend's head before she sits down beside her. Here they are, the whole family and Gary, around the dinner table, eating breakfast, spending the day together as it is celebration time. The only one mission right now is John who refused to come as today is a hard day for him, the team respects that.

 

"So what is the plan today?" Ray asks Sara who planned this whole day by herself, and with a little help from Gideon, who is also for that matter sitting at the table.

 

"First of all, I want to thank you all for being here this year and for Charlie to join us, it's been one hell of a ride, with a time demon, anachronisms, and magical fugitives, but the most important thing, is that we have stuck together as a family and I love you all for keep fighting," Sara says and everyone thinks she ended her speech, it just begun.

 

"You all have taught me a lot of things this year, how important family is, how to deal with you all, which if I can say it, it's hard sometimes to deal with you all. That is also why I can be a total pain in the ass sometimes, but always remember that I love you all." She continues and takes a deep breath, smiles and turns over her head. When she is still standing up the whole team knows there is something more she is going to add to her speech.

 

"Which leads me to the next thing. Zari, you taught me that love is worth a risk that night when you were so convinced that Gideon got you into a dream, that was also the night when you decided to stick around and I'm more than happy to be able to call you my family. My little family of misfits, we have been through a lot together, sometimes we get hurt but we always stay together and that is what makes us family," Sara keeps going and it's clear like a crystal that she is happy with the Legends, it forms a smile on Ava's face which Sara sees and smiles back at her.

 

"And that also leads me to another thing, the last thing. Because of the moments, we have together as a family and all the late talks I've shared with Zari during this year, I realized something. I am capable of loving someone without them dying because of me, I have you all that is enough for me to believe that. It also gave me the last needing courage to start something with you," Sara confesses and points the gaze of her eyes at her girlfriend.

 

"And look how that turned out, it didn't go to hell, did it?" She tells herself more than asking the others, but as she is looking around she can see them smiling as well.

 

"Ava, I love you more than I could ever love someone. We had our ups and down and I've never been so broken as I was after I broke up with you, I've experienced death, hell, and resurrection and none of those things hurt me as much as breaking up with you did. But I've also never been this happy, being with you makes me believe everything is possible, you make me the happiest," The whole family is smiling and Sara can swear she just saw Mick wipe away a tear, that is a good sign. Worst of them is Ava, she is totally crying her eyes out, but she is also smiling so hopefully it is happy tears.

 

"That is also why I'm doing this," The Captain says and pulls Ava up with her so she is standing up, meeting Sara's gaze with her own. She is beautiful, wearing blue jeans and a white blouse. 

 

Pulling out something from behind her back makes Ava speechless and the others mouth opens, they couldn't believe it. It didn't get better when Sara slowly but surely went down on one knee in front of the whole family.

 

"Ava Sharpe, you have been my source of happiness during the last year, I can't be all romantic and say that I loved you from the first time I saw you because that would be a total lie and I don't want to lie to you. But something about you was different and I knew that from the first time I saw you. I was right, you are different," Everyone is crying and smiling for that matter, even Gideon is smiling and that is something.

 

"Next stop on memory lane, our first mission together. It started out okay and I can remember clearly that you said the costumes looked ridiculous and I said "Nah, you look good,", I panicked inside, I've never been so nervous for saying that someone looks good and it freaked me out. I knew I had a crush on you and my whole body was telling me to go for it but my brain chickened out, I didn't know if you were into girls and I didn't want to fuck it all up, I didn't want to lose you," Sara continues and she is also starting to tear up because of the memories.

 

"Then one of the Vikings hit on you and I was secretly jealous because I was never gonna be able to do that. You told him you weren't the husband kind and my heart died because there was a small chance that maybe, maybe you felt something for me as well," Sara meets Ava's gaze, they have all the time but Sara doesn't need to ask Ava, she already knows the answer.

 

"After that, everything went okay, well as okay as it can go for the Legends. Soon after that, we went on a date, once again, I've never been so nervous in my life as I was that night. Our lovely jobs destroyed it this time, I was so pissed at them for ruining it but it turned out okay because you later came on the waverider and we got it all out. Forward to the darker place, Mallus or Malice depends on how you say it, he took away that part of me who was so sure I deserved love. I didn't want to hurt you because I thought that maybe he was right, maybe everyone around me dies. I broke up with you because I felt like I was going to hurt you and you don't deserve to get hurt, I never realized how much I hurt the both of us with that decision. We found out some things after that, and slowly I started to realize that I can't be around you without being with you," 

 

"We got together again, you asked me to move in with you and I want to so much but our jobs are so crazy and I just kept making excuses, that is over now," Sara promises and opens the black box in her hand.

 

"Ava Sharpe, will you do me the honor to become my wife?" Sara asks and for the first time in years, her hands are shaking.

 

"Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and yes I want to marry you, I love you, Sara," Ava answers, calmly because she isn't the one to freak out on the outside, the inside, her heart, that is where she is freaking out and Sara is able to see it in her eyes. Smiling, Sara puts the ring on Ava's ring finger and raises so they are standing inches apart from each other.

 

"And yes, I will move in with you," Sara whispers and kisses her fiance in the most gentle and loving kiss they have ever shared. Ava pulls her closer and places her hands on Sara's hips. 

 

"Best birthday gift ever," The captain tells the director as they pull apart from the kiss and places their foreheads against each other.

 

"You asked me, remember?" Ava asks Sara, giggling about it.

 

"Yeah, but you said yes, remember?" Sara reminds her fiance and they both smile bigger than before if that is even possible.

 

"So what about Disneyland?" Zari breaks the silence after some minutes passed by without a word from anyone, the only sound that was coming out of anyone's mouth was sobbing sounds and tears that were running down cheeks.

 

The silence breaker was enough to get everyone laughing. Sara looks back to Ava and sees the happiness, wow, how will she ever be able to tell this woman how much she loves her if this didn't feel like enough?

 

"So I am kinda hurt that you didn't talk to me first so I am going to pretend that I hate you for today," The black haired women says, clearly talking about Sara and the blonde just smiles.

 

"We both know you love me too much for that Zari," The captain says and points back to her.

 

This is happiness, this is family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Welcome to the end of this chapter and also the end of this work. I am happy that you took your time and read all of this! It means the world to me! If you liked this you can read my other book which is called You Are My Home and it is finished, I know it doesn't say it's finished but that is because I am working on a sequel!
> 
> Love from the writer - Line! 
> 
> A special thank you to Shadesofcanary on Instagram for making my cover photo for this fan fiction! You can see the cover on Wattpad (same name of the work)
> 
> I have a YouTube channel - TheNetflixGal  
> Follow me on Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Follow me on Instagram- TheNetflixGal  
> I’m posting books on Wattpad - TheNetflixGal


End file.
